Padme in the palace subchapter
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Padme is punished via particularly painful methods after disobeying Jabba. Takes place in-between chapter 4 and 6 of "Padme in the Palace" Adults only, contains rape and sexual humiliation.


**PADME IN THE PALACE SUBCHAPTER: Padme's beating**

**Inspired by a guest request. Padme is beaten for disobeying Jabba and the Gamorreans come up with some very…creative punishments. Rated M for nudity, rape, non-consensual sexual molestation, spanking, diaper use, and other M-rated things. Takes place in-between chapters 4 and 6 of Padme in the Palace.**

Padme was humiliated. There was no other word for it. She sat on the throne in her magnetic boots and the gigantic diaper covered by plastic panties bearing her master's face upon them. The huge, padded garment coupled with the plastic cover made her feel uncomfortably hot down there, and the bulk between her legs made her waddle in a humiliating fashion. Her breasts, barely covered by pasties, jiggled with every movement of her torso as the courtiers laughed and derided her, poured drinks on her, exposed their genitalia to the enslaved queen, and dry-humped her to their heart's content. Jabba tugged on her chains, making Padme turn to him and glare.

"_**I'm not going any closer to that huge slug." **_She thought, moving further away from him as her diaper crinkled loudly, reminding her of her predicament.

Suddenly, her chain was yanked hard with a tug that constricted the chain around her neck and brought her closer to the throne, making her stumble slightly as she ran for fear of being tugged over or having her neck injured by those awful boots she was made to wear.

"What do you want, master?" Padme said, practically spitting out the last word.

"I have noted that your attitude has been increasingly disrespectful as of late, my queen." Jabba rumbled as he cupped Padme's firm breasts, toying with the pasties and squeezing the firm tissue around his fingers. "You constantly disobey me and you demand privilege. You have even made me put you in such infantile clothing when a queen like yourself should be wearing precious gems and finery."

He pulled Padme closer, making her moan in disgust as she was stuck fast to his sticky, smelly bulk. Padme felt her boots magnetize to the throne, making movement impossible unless she wanted to fall backwards on her butt in a humiliating fashion.

"And I cannot have my slaves disobeying me." Jabba said as he groped Padme's barely-covered breasts, squeezing the firm mammary tissue in his fingers. "What would that say of me as a Hutt?"

Padme grimaced as she stood still, taking in the feeling of being touched against her will while in a diaper. Jabba continued molesting her as he reached into her plastic panties, where she was growing hot and sticky against her will.

"Don't…" she begged, struggling in her master's hands as he touched her with his slimy fingers.

"You do not tell me what to do, my pet." Jabba said as he continued fondling her. "I will do the telling in this place. You will do the obeying, my little baby queen."

Padme couldn't take it anymore. She growled like a wild animal and lashed out, kicking Jabba in the mouth as she slapped his eyes.

"AUGH!" Jabba shouted as the courtiers all gasped in surprise. "You little slut…"

Padme gasped when she realized what she had done, not given a moment to consider her actions as Jabba's tail knocked her off her feet and made her land on her butt on the throne before two Gamorreans grabbed her. The pig-guards wound their arms around the nearly-naked queen and held her still, forcing her to her knees and making her head look up at Jabba.

"…after all I have done for you, you still disobey me?" Jabba said with a growl as Padme's blood ran cold. "You will learn the proper respect. Take her away!"

Padme was shot with a ringed burst of energy from a gun held by one of his guards, a stun shot, and fell unconscious. The last thing the diapered queen heard was the words of her master saying _**"oh yes, she will find it most…stimulating…"**_

**Hours later…**

Padme awoke to the feeling of cold on her skin, looking around her. All was shadow, and she was sitting on a bench in a large, darkened room, now completely naked as her diaper, plastic panties and pasties had been removed. She stepped off of the bench and jumped slightly when she stepped into a two-inch-deep puddle of filthy water, realizing where exactly she was when she looked up and saw a barred window above her head. Jabba's dungeon.

"Ah, you have awoken!" a mechanical voice shouted, making Padme whirl around to see who was there. "Excellent. I was getting tired of waiting."

Padme turned around and saw a droid in front of her, an EV-9D9 to be exact, and she was standing next to a variety of horrible-looking devices with several Gamorrean guards standing near her. The queen shuddered from the cold as the guards approached her, starting to undo their pants.

"Don't you touch me!" she shouted as the guards came closer. "Stop!"

"They will not stop." EV-9D9 said as she seemed to grin. "Enjoy, you little whore."

Padme screamed as one of the guards grabbed her by the arms, pushing her onto a large bench and slamming her face-first onto the wooden surface. She couldn't believe this. Never, in all her life, had she even considered such a predicament. Her heart pounded rapidly as her blood grew cold, and Padme knew what was coming next.

"NOOO!" she screamed as her legs were pulled apart. "STOP, PLEASE!"

The Gamorreans only ignored her, with one of them plunging himself deep into her vagina with his huge shaft, pumping in and out as the naked queen screamed in abject horror.

"AAUUUGGH!" Padme screamed as she was raped face-down.

"Aw, this slut's got a tight cunt!" the guard raping her shouted as he waved to one of his fellow guards. "Come on Jubnuk, you take her ass!"

Padme looked up through tear-filled eyes as another guard walked up, his 13-inch member growing thick as he approached.

"Sure thing, Wartug." Jubnuk said as he grinned. "Man, this whore is gonna be sweet…"

He climbed on top of the naked queen and pulled the cheeks of her anus apart, making her scream. The tiny, unmolested star of her anus quivered, contracting as she hyperventilated. Padme had never had anal sex before, and she was certain that, beyond a doubt, it would hurt. Unfortunately, as Jubnuk plunged his way into her rear with all his strength, she realized she was right.

"NOOO!" Padme screamed as she felt the twin shafts pumping in and out in her body, making her feel not only pained and violated but unwholesomely horny and wet, which pooled on the bench as the two guards pounded inside of her.

"Hey, check it out! The slut likes it!" Wartug shouted as he wiped some of Padme's precum off of the bench.

"Holy fuck, you're right!" Jubnuk shouted.

"No!" Padme protested. "Not, I don't!"

"Quit lying, cunt!" Wartug said as he slapped Padme's face, making the sticky blob of cum stick to her face.

The blob stuck fast, blinding Padme with her own female juices. She blinked hard to clear it away, but the action only smeared it over her eyes faster, forming a pair of semen lenses for the blinded queen.

"AAUUGH!" Padme screamed again, tears falling from her blinded eyes as Wartug kept pumping in and out of her pussy. "FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS, PLEASE STOP!"

"Damn, this whore just won't shut up." Wartug complained as he thrust harder and harder. "Gaklutz, take care of her fucking mouth!"

Padme gasped as she saw another naked guard approach with a ring-shaped gag, knowing all too well what the gag would entail. She quickly closed her mouth, but Gaklutz only pinched a powerful clamp over her nose, forcing her nostrils shut. Padme kept her mouth clamped tight, her powerful jaws being the only thing protecting the only orifice not violated by the guards yet. She prayed to the goddess of Naboo for deliverance, that her lungs would hold out long enough…to no avail.

"Aahh…!" Padme gasped for the instant her mouth was left to open.

Suddenly, the ringed muzzle was forced into her mouth and tightened around her head with a strong leather strap, forcing her jaws wide open. Gaklutz then pulled Padme's head back as she lay on the uncomfortable stone bench, tilting her until her throat was lined up perfectly with her mouth.

"Nuur! Nuur! I egg off oo, leese, nuur!" Padme frantically begged through the gag.

She shook in fear, drool dripping uncontrollably from her jammed-open mouth as the two guards continued raping her. She moaned and cried as Jubnuk plunged himself into her anus as far as he would go, the base of his shaft hitting her cheeks and his testicles bumping against her buttocks.

"Too bad, slut." Gaklutz said with a grin as he approached her hot, moist mouth. "Keep the tunnel open, cunt. Here comes the maglev train!"

Padme screamed as his long cock entered her mouth and plunged down her throat, making Padme scream as it slid further and further down. The naked queen sobbed and shuddered, losing all control of herself as she was penetrated in her mouth, pussy and ass all at once, the horrible rape making her feel so humiliated as she felt an unwelcome tingling deep inside of her. The session continued for hours, making her cry uncontrollably as she dissolved into a shivering pile of jelly in their hands, Padme's mind breaking with every moment.

"Oh, I'm gonna come in this sluts mouth!" Gaklutz shouted as he plunged deep down until his testicles reached past Padme's lips, his long shaft going as deep as he could possibly go.

"I'm gonna come too!" Jubnuk shouted.

"Me three!" Wartug said, grinning as he thrust harder.

Padme was losing her mind as she felt the three cocks come inside of her, filling every bodily orifice with Gamorrean sperm. She cried out as her mouth was set free, Gaklutz spewing his juices all over her face. Padme choked and gagged as she felt to her knees, to Gamorreans pouring beer on her naked body and kicking her as she fell down.

"Let her alone." EV-9D9 said as she moved closer to the naked, humiliated queen. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Padme nodded, too shocked to even speak now.

"I think not, my queen." EV-9D9 said as she opened a cabinet and picked up a few large jars, the Gamorreans holding out her diaper. "You are in need of more discipline."

"W-What could y-you possibly d-do t-to me n-next?!" padme screamed, her whorish makeup running as the Gamorreans pulled her legs up for the 'diaper' position.

"This, for one." EV-9D9 said as the guards held up a long, flat metal bar, slamming it into Padme's bottom.

"AAUGH!" Padme screamed as her sensitive buttocks were spanked with the metal bar. "Go ahead, I can take a few spankings!"

The bar hit again and again, Padme's resolve melting away with every strike. EV-9D9 opened the jars and spooned their contents into the diaper. Padme moaned as she saw large amounts of mustard plaster scooped onto the rear, and then she was flipped onto her back as the Gamorreans approached with a laser trimmer.

"Shave her." EV-9D9 commanded as Padme felt the heat press against her vulva, making her sensitive lips burn as she was shaved.

"AUGH!" Padme screamed as she was shaved bare as a prepubescent girl, making her clench her thighs together before the guards pulled her legs apart. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The naked queen's pussy, legs and underarms were soon shaved bare once more, and the female droid approached her with her humungous diaper, now filled to the brim with mustard plaster on the rear and chili powder on the front. Padme struggled as the guards held her legs apart, the diaper coming closer and closer.

"No, I won't wear that thing! Get it away from me! Stop!" Padme begged as the guards slammed her rear down on the diaper, EV-9D9 quickly fastening the humiliating garment onto her crotch.

The queen let out a cry of pain and discomfort as the horrible burning sensation of the mustard plaster made itself know on her lovely buttocks. Padme screamed as the powder soaked into her moist vulva and itched and burned like mad, making the diapered queen cry uncontrollably as the burning skin of her freshly-shaved vulva combined with the powder on her crotch to burn like hellfire.

"Restrain her hands." EV-9D9 commanded. "Make sure the queen cannot remove her diaper or plastic panties."

The guards clamped a pair of metal spheres over her hands, rendering them totally useless. They then fastened the humiliating plastic panties on over Padme's burning, itching, reddened crotch, covering the diaper and trapping all the heat within the queen's body. They then pushed her to her feet, forcing her to waddle due to the huge, padded bulk between her legs. Padme sobbed as the horrible feeling inside of her diaper became worse and worse by the moment, her hands scrabbling to pull down her panties and diaper as her intimate parts sweated and burned inside both.

"Don't bother, your hands will be useless now." EV-9D9 said as Bib Fortuna walked up behind Padme, pulling her chains as the Gamorreans groped her sensitive breasts. "Disobey the master and this is what you get."

"Have we learned our lesson then, my queen?" Fortuna asked with a grin as Padme shuddered in pain.

Padme only nodded, struggling to clench her thighs together. Her diaper burned horribly as her vagina itched and her buttocks burned, making her feel agony as she felt her bladder and bowels calling.

"P-Please, I n-need to use the refresher." Padme begged, practically begging as her manacled, sphere covered hands pressed together in prayer.

"Idiot girl, you carry the refresher with you." Fortuna said as he pulled Padme to her feet with her chains. "This way slut, and make it fast."

Padme moaned as she squatted, relieving all the pressure on her bladder and filling her diaper with her waste as she was led the long way into the throne room, her burning crotch feeling horrible as the guards followed her, fondling her body as she cried. Padme remembered the horrible rape she had suffered not an hour ago, and sobbed even harder as she waddled in a humiliating fashion down the corridors to the throne room. This was going to be absolutely unendurable for her.

**40 minutes later…**

Padme waddled into the throne room as Jabba was watching two slave girls finishing a dance that ended in the two of them having sex in front of the crowd. The bloated Hutt clapped his hands at the sight of Padme, diapered, topless and in pain from the powder in her pussy and mustard plaster on her ass, being led by Fortuna.

"Your highness, I present to you Padme Amidala." Bib Fortuna called out as Padme walked to the throne, her diaper filled to the brim with her waste as well as mustard plaster and itching powder. "She has learned her lesson well, it seems."

Padme struggled to move, to itch, to do anything, but to no avail. She stood with her itchy crotch, burning buttocks and itchy sensation of diaper rash, feeling like she was wearing a beehive over her most intimate region. She shuddered as her bare breasts shook with every breath.

"Does my pet require a changing?" Jabba asked with a grin.

Padme nodded desperately, tears falling as her diaper crinkled loudly.

"Please…my master…" she begged as she fell to her knees, defeated. "…change your pet. She cannot stand such agony."

Jabba snapped his fat fingers as two slave girls unrolled a big plastic mat and unwrapped her plastic panties and diaper, revealing a horribly blotchy red diaper rash underneath, her vulva raw with razor burn. The plastic panties had cracked due to the mustard plaster, and had to be replaced with a new but equally-humiliating pair. Padme cried as the mustard plaster and itching powder was wiped and scraped off of her crotch and she was rubbed clean by Alusia, her pregnant belly feeling comforting against the queen's body.

"W-Where is Azura?" Padme asked as she looked around the room.

"She was allowed out of her chastity belt for a while and wanted to spend the night with a guard, my queen." Alusia said as she finished cleaning Padme and lifted up her legs. "Hold still please, we need to put a clean diaper on you."

Padme gasped as she felt the cool sensation of Vaseline on her crotch, the pregnant woman wrapping a fresh diaper around the queen's crotch. She stood up and shuddered from the pain of rape and shock of such horrible punishment as Alusia placed a fresh pair of plastic panties over her crotch.

"There you go, all clean." Alusia said as she walked away and held Ruby's hand to guide her away. "Come here, my dear. Let's let the queen relax."

Padme had actually wanted to visit with the mother and daughter for longer, but such a respite was not allowed as her collar and leash were replaced around her neck and she was tugged back onto Jabba's throne as he pulled the topless, diapered queen into his grasp.

"Now my queen, I hope we will have no more disobedience from you too soon." Jabba rumbled as he groped her body in his hands. "For it would be horrible to go through that again, wouldn't it?"

Padme nodded, not wishing to feel it again. The horrible, burning sensation of the mustard plaster on her buttocks, that awful itching powder against her pussy lips, and worse than all, the horrible rape she had suffered at the hands of the guards…

"Then you will obey me, my queen." Jabba said as he pulled Padme's head towards him, planting a horrible kiss upon her lovely face as his court slowly thinned out. "Time for bed, my baby queen."

Padme shuddered and leaned back in her horrible, huge, padded diaper and plastic panties, closing her eyes as her master groped her half-naked body. She prayed she would be released from this horrible existence, but that would be unlikely. As Padme drifted off to sleep, one thought dominated her mind.

"_**Anakin, I can't take this." **_She thought as she leaned back in her infantile clothing, the plastic panties feeling uncomfortably bulky and hot over her crotch._** "Please hear me."**_

Padme knew it was to no avail. She was no Jedi, and he could not hear her thoughts loud enough at the moment. She sat back in her thankfully-clean diaper, her troubled mind drifting off to bed. Padme prayed she would take to the diapers better since they were basically one giant pad, but even that thought wasn't very comforting to her. She lay back against her master's flesh, crying herself to sleep. She would just have to hold out, but she had much doubt about how long she could do so before she broke.

She would just have to pray.

**The end**

**Padme's experience with diapers, like a lot of my stories, is based off of my own during ovarian cyst surgery. I remember in the hospital where I had horrible diaper rash because the nurse was off-duty, and she was a bitch about it to me when she had to treat it. Thankfully, my wife Sarah was there to comfort me and told her to fuck off and just do her job. Love you so much, baby! Please review! **


End file.
